Trust Us
by Father Hulk
Summary: The Koopa Kids warn Mario and Luigi of a plot to steal the Royal Crown and ask to join the good guys. But are they telling the truth, or do they have a dirty trick planned? Chapter 4 up.
1. Lunchtime Conversation

**Trust Us**

_By Father Hulk_

A/N: Hello everybody! Father M.J. Hulk coming to you LIVE through St. Eva-vision to bring you _Trust Us_, a Mario fic that takes place after the events of SMB 3. Hope you enjoy!

It was a bright sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom, and the moods of its citizens reflected the weather. Everyone was happy and cheerful, now that Bowser had been defeated and Princess Peach returned to her place on the throne. And it was all due to the efforts of one brave man: Chef Boyardee, who kept the stomachs of Mario and Luigi full so that the two plumbers could safely rescue the princess.

Yes, it was a long and treacherous road they had taken. Crossing the desert to the shores of the Mushroom Kingdom, they sailed to Giant Land across the sea, and battled monsters ten times their size. Barely making it through Giant Land, they came to a small island in the corner of the world, and on this island was a lone tower. They ascended the tower and were transported to the Mushroom Heavens, where they fought monsters among the clouds. After defeating the ball-riding Koopa Kid, they took passage on his ship down to the icy north of Mushroom World, and crossed it heading south. The climate warmed, the pipes increased, and Pirahna flowers bloomed. It was in this strange land that they found Ludwig Von Koopa, and hopped aboard his ship just as it was departing to return to Dark World. They defeated Ludwig, but not before the ship arrived over the skies of Dark World. They disembarked, and traveled this hellish land to Bowser's Keep, where they rescued Princess Toadstool.

It is now, in this time of peace, that we find Mario sitting in a diner in the Mushroom Kingdom, getting ready to order lunch.

"Hi, how are you today?" said the Mushroom waiter, approaching the table.

"I'm great!" Mario said. "Starving, but great!"

"Well a starving plumber is our best customer," the waiter said with a smile. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have the chicken salad and eggwhites on rye toast," Mario said, "And a side of deep fried onion rings!"

"Coming right up." Said the waiter, departing.

Mario grinned and leaned back in his seat. This was the life! Not having to worry about the world being in jeopardy any more… being able to chill with his brother and the Princess whenever he wanted… it was always meant to be that way.

The door of the diner opened with a jingle, and a tall man walked in. He had coffee-brown sideburns and hair, and a dark brown moustache. He was wearing a green shirt under blue overalls, and a plumbers hat with a green L stitched on it. He walked to the bar and sat down on a stool.

"Tuna on toast, please, and a cup of coffee," he said.

Mario looked around the diner and saw that man sitting at the bar, and called to him. "Hey, bro!"

Luigi looked around and saw Mario waving to him, and he got up and sat down opposite his brother in the booth. "What's up, kemo-sabay?"

Mario cocked his head. "Kemo-sabay?"

"Yeah. It's what the Indians called the Lone Ranger."

"Is that anything like Coombadda-cheech?" Mario asked sarcastically.

"I don't know," Luigi said thoughtfully. "Anyway, what have you been up to all day?"

"Nothing." Mario said, breathing deep. "Absolutely nothing. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah," Luigi agreed. "No more world saving. I always feel nervous when we have to go on a mission. For some reason, I just feel like millions of people are watching us."

"I know what you mean," Mario said. "Well, we don't have to worry about that anymore now that Bowser is gone."

"Do you think he's really dead though?"

Mario nodded. "Oh yeah. You don't survive a fall like that. He hit the ground so hard it bumped me off the floor."

"What of his kids, though?" Luigi said. "They're probably off somewhere, causing trouble."

"I wouldn't worry. Without those magic wands, they're powerless."

"Here's your lunches, guys," said the waiter, returning with the two sandwiches. He put an empty coffee mug down in front of Luigi and began pouring coffee from the pot he brought with him.

"Wait, wait," Luigi said, "Is that decaf? The little orange ring is missing."

"I'm pretty sure it is, sir." The waiter replied.

"I wouldn't worry, bro," Mario said. "Nobody has any interest in seeing you on caffeine."

Luigi rolled his eyes.

After a few bites of his sandwich, Mario said to his brother, "Hey Luigi, after lunch do you want to have a sparring match? I've been getting a little rusty on my martial arts."

"I don't know, Mario," Luigi said. "Every time we have a sparring match, you always wind up stealing my money."

"It's a trick I designed, so that enemies can't buy new equipment after I'm done fighting them," Mario said. "Besides, I always give it back."

"Not always," Luigi pointed out. "There was that time you hit me real hard and stole like, 50 coins. Next time I saw you, you were putting a year's supply of mushroom chowder in your pantry."

"You've got me all wrong!" Mario said defensively. "That chowder was bought with the money I earned cleaning out people's sewers! Turtles, flies, crabs! It was hell, I tell ya! Hell! And besides, man, there's money all over Mushroom Land. Go into any city, and there's money hanging in the air!"

"Yeah, I never understood what was up with that," Luigi said, rubbing his chin. "Well, anyway, I'm done."

"Me too," Mario said, patting his stomach.

"Will that be all?" the waiter asked, bringing the check over.

"Yes," Mario said. The waiter ripped the check off and put it on the table. For a few moments, the brothers eyed each other warily. "Don't get cheap on me, bro," Mario said. Luigi grumbled mightily and reached for his wallet.


	2. Round Table Chat

"So where you headed now?" Mario asked his brother as they exited the diner.

"I figure I'd go see my friend Mac," Luigi said. "We were going to hang out today."

"That's cool. I'm going to see what the Princess is up to."

Suddenly, a Little Goomba rushed up to them, panting and out of breath. "Mario! Luigi! Thank God I found you!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down little guy," Mario said. "What's wrong?"

"The Albatoss patrol said they saw the Koopalings headed towards Mushroom Castle!" the Goomba panted. "All seven of them!"

"I TOLD you they were still making trouble," Luigi said, smacking his brother.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Mario said. "To the castle!" They dashed off at breakneck speed through the village, up the hill, round the waterfall and up the courtyard to the castle.

"Hm, doesn't look like they're here yet," Mario said.

"I can see them, though," Luigi said. "They're coming up the hill in the distance."

"I'm going to tell the princess to stay inside," Mario said, but just at that moment, the castle doors opened and Princess Peach Toadstool emerged. She was about Luigi's height, and had long blond hair and was wearing a pink dress.

"Hello, boys," she said cheerfully.

"Princess! Stay inside!" Mario said urgently.

"Why?"

"The Koopa Kids are coming to the castle!"

"Oh dear…"

Just then, the seven Koopa Kids emerged from the low side of the hill and began walking up the courtyard. Larry Koopa, the first born and the brains of each outfit; Morton Koopa Jr., named after his grandfather and the bully of the group; Wendy O., the only female and a total pill; Iggy Koopa, the speedy dork; Roy Koopa, Morton's fraternal twin and thus an equal bully; Lemmy, the only Koopa who tried to join the circus, and Ludwig Von Koopa, the all around tough guy.

Mario and Luigi met them as they walked up the courtyard. "You're not going any further!" Mario said, crossing his arms.

The Koopa Kids stopped and stood in a line, looking up at the brothers. Then Iggy put one foot past where he was standing. Larry smacked him back. "Don't be a dummy," he said.

"If you think we're letting you cause any trouble, you're wrong," Luigi said. "We put the kybosh on you once, we can do it again."

"Heh heh, look at him, acting all tough," Roy chuckled, walking up to Luigi. He punched Luigi in the knee, causing the plumber to cry out in pain. "What're you going to do now, tough guy?"

"Dude, that's not cool," Larry said. "They're not gonna listen to us if we act like asses."

"Hey, the Princess is the one making a horrible fashion statement," Wendy snorted. "That dress went out of style 20 years ago." Peach glowered from where she stood.

"What do you guys want, anyway?" Mario asked.

Larry stepped forward and said, "We want to join your ranks of soldiers, if you'd have us."

Mario blinked a few times, and cleaned his ear out with his pinky. "I'm sorry, say again?"

"We wanna join the good guys, dummy!"

Mario and Luigi looked at each other, at a loss for words. Then Luigi said, "Um… why?"

"The demise of our father has left us with a lack of direction," Ludwig said.

"So you were bored, so you want to join us?" Mario said, trying to reason this all out in his head.

"That's not all," Larry said. "We knew that you guys would need a lot of protection pretty soon."

"Yeah, heh heh, never go without protection," Morton murmured, chortling. Roy heard him and bashed him over the head.

"What makes you think that Luigi and I can't defend this land ourselves?"

"If that were so, then how did the Princess get captured previously?"

Mario and Luigi were silent. Then Luigi said, "So why exactly will we need your protection?"

"Feed us and we'll tell you." Larry said.

"Yeessss," Lemmy said, stumbling in place. "Feeeeed usssss… FEEED usssss!"

"What do you think, bro?" Mario asked Luigi.

Luigi shrugged. "I'm not opposed to hearing what they have to say. You?"

"I'll hear them out, but I have strong doubts. Princess?"

"If something terrible is coming, it would be advantageous to have more soldiers," Peach said, nodding. "I'll summon the royal chef."

Twenty minutes later, at the grand dining table, Mario and Luigi sat across from the Princess, and the seven Koopalings sat on the other chairs.

"This is unbelievable cooking, your majesty," Larry said. "Compared to what Father made us eat, this is heaven."

"Thank you, Larry," Peach said with a smile.

"Suck up…" Morton said, rolling his eyes.

"Um, what kind of milk is this?" Iggy asked, pointing to the carton. "I need to have lactose-free milk."

"I'll take care of that," Peach said, looking to the chef, who went into the kitchen.

"So!" Mario said, "Now that you're all nice and full, why don't you fill us in on this 'upcoming disaster'?"

"Right," Larry said. "Here's the facts: A gang of bandits from the BeanBean Kingdom plans to sneak into the castle tonight and steal the Princess's crown."

The Princess gasped.

"Why, what's the matter with that?" Luigi asked. "She can buy a new one."

"No, you guys don't understand," Peach said. "The Royal Crown is blessed with special magic. If it were to be taken from the royal princess, her life energy would start to wane, until she fell into a coma and died."

"Oh." Mario said, then grew suspicious. "Well then wait. If your father knew about that, how come he never just took her crown to begin with?"

"Because he didn't know," Larry said. "We did, he didn't. We read about the legend of the Royal Crown at the Mushroom Kingdom library years ago."

"And why didn't you tell your father?"

"We didn't bother because we knew that if our father killed the princess, Mario and Luigi wouldn't come after him to rescue her, they'd come after him for revenge, which would probably involve slicing his belly open or something."

Mario and Luigi nodded. "Yeah, it wouldn't have been pleasant for him."

"So this gang of bandits, there's at least a thousand of them. Very large group, they are. They call themselves The Garrison Gang. There'd be too many for you two to fight off on your own."

"I still don't see why we should trust you," Luigi said. "You could be trying to trick us."

"You don't really have a choice but to trust us," Ludwig said. "Unless, that is, you want your princess to die."

"What do you think, Princess? It's your call." Mario said.

Peach looked around the table at each of the Koopa Kids, and smiled and said, "Welcome to the Royal Defense."


	3. To your posts!

"Killer! We're soldiers now!" Morton exclaimed.

"Um, we won't have to do a lot of running, will we?" Iggy asked. "It could aggravate my asthma."

"You'll do what you're told, sissy!" Roy said.

"Don't call my brother a sissy!" Wendy snapped, hitting him.

"Hey! He's my brother too!" Roy snapped back, hitting Wendy.

"Quiet! All of you!" Larry shouted, then turned to Peach and said, "Well, your Highness, I'm glad you have found it in your heart to trust us."

"Of course," Peach said with a smile.

"Your Majesty," Ludwig said, "We are honored to defend this kingdom, but we can only go so far without means of defense. I suggest that you loan us the magic wands again."

"What do you mean 'again'?" Mario snapped. "You stole them last time."

"Must we argue semantics?" Ludwig said haughtily.

"Semantics?" Mario snapped, standing from his seat. "Who do you think you are!"

"Let it go, man," Luigi said, pushing him back down. Mario sat, but glowered.

Peach thought for a moment. "Well, it's not really possible to gather the existing magic wands by tonight… I suppose I can have our smithy fashion seven new ones, and they'll be done in time."

"Princess, are you sure that's wise?" Mario piped up. "I still find this whole thing very suspicious."

Peach looked at Mario and smiled. "Please, Mario, trust my judgement on this matter, okay?"

Mario grumbled and nodded, but then said, "But then wait. If these terrors are going to be defending the castle, what will you have US do?"

"Ahem," Iggy said, pushing up his glasses. "IF anybody's ready to listen to what I have to say: I think it would be wise for the Mario Brothers to patrol the border between the Mushroom Kingdom and the BeanBean Kingdom, so that they might ambush the Garrison Gang as they approach. Therefore, the full force of them will not make it to the castle, therefore our task will be easier."

"Good try," Mario said. "You want us to be far away so that you can work your mischief!"

"Mario!" Peach shouted. "I asked you to trust me, now please comply."

"No, princess!" Mario said, walking over to her. "These kids are probably still loyal to their father. They've got something planned. You can see it in their eyes."

Peach whirled to face Mario. "You know, you are being really obnoxious, Mario. You're defying me, and that's not something I've known you to do."

"But Princess…"

"No buts, Mario. Now either you listen to me and patrol Mushroom Land's border with your brother, or you can go back to Brooklyn and spend your nights eating take-out pizza and watching old movies on television like you used to."

Mario was stone silent.

"Whoa, dude!" Lemmy said.

"Now, as has been agreed, the Mario brothers will patrol the border." She turned to Toad. "Send word to the magical smithies to have seven Royal Magic Wands crafted by this evening."

"Yes, your Majesty," Toad said, bowing and leaving.

Peach stood up. "In the meantime, we've got a lot of work to do. We've got to rally the other soldiers and get them to their stations, and secure the castle. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi, I want you two to start heading for the border immediately."

"Yes, your Highness," Mario said, and he and Luigi got up from the table and left the dining hall. "Did you hear the way she spoke to me?" Mario growled to his brother after they left. "I've half a mind to LET those little buggers do whatever they're planning, if anything. I really do think this is all a scam."

"Well, we can't risk doubting them," Luigi said. "We can't hold off a thousand soldiers ourselves."

"I know," Mario said. "That's what I hate about it!"

Luigi patted his brother's back. "Well come on, let's go find us some means of transportation." They walked down to the armory, where several dozen large chests sat. Mario picked out a Super Leaf for him and his brother, and they exited the castle.

"How far a fly is it to the Mushroom/BeanBean border?" Mario asked.

Luigi shrugged. "A couple of hours, I think. We should make good time, though, while the sun is still out."

"All right then," Mario said. "Chow down!" they each took a bite of their Super Leaves, and they grew raccoon ears and tails.

"And we're off!" Mario said, as they ran down an open stretch of road and soared into the sky.

Back at the castle, battalions of soldiers were forming within the inner and outer baileys of the castle.

"Mass all our troops behind the wall," Peach ordered. "Bar the gate, and post watchmen in the lookout towers to monitor the surrounding area."

"Yes, your Highness." Said the Mushroom General, saluting.

Quite satisfied about the outer defenses, Peach walked back into the main hall, where she was met by a Toad who bore a message.

"The wands are finished, my lady." He said, bowing.

"Good," Peach said. "Bring them to me, and have someone summon the Koopa Kids."

"Yes, my lady."

In short order, the Koopalings were gathered in the main hall, chattering amongst themselves. And then, seven Toads entered in single file, each bearing a jeweled box. They opened them and gave the seven wands inside to the Koopa kids.

"Kick ass!" Morton said, swinging it about.

Ludwig laughed evilly to himself.

The Toads left, and Peach said with a smile, "Well, now you guys are all set for this evening, huh?"

The Koopa Kids didn't answer, but they smiled at Peach in the oddest way.

Peach looked at them strangely and then said, "Well, I guess you should get to your stations."

They didn't answer, and continued to grin mysteriously.

"Um… is everything all right?" Peach asked nervously.

Then, the Koopa Kids all simultaneously pointed their wands at the princess.


	4. Confrontation

Chapter 4: Confrontation 

Mario sighed as he slumped back against the wall of the high watchtower. It had been almost six hours since he and his brother had gone to the watchtowers high above either end of the BeanBean-Mushroom border, and nothing had happened. Nobody had crossed at all, not even passing birds.

"Anything over on your end?" Mario said into the mushroom-shaped communicator in the tower.

"Nothing, bro," Luigi said. "Quiet as a tomb."

"I'm beginning to think that the kids played a trick on us," Mario said. "I never trusted them to begin with."

"I'm beginning to agree with you," Luigi said.

"Well, let's give this 'Garrison Gang' until sun-up, and then we'll go back and kick some Koopa Kid butt."

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The Koopa Kids grinned as they pointed their wands at the Princess.

"Um… What are you doing?" Peach said, becoming a bit nervous.

"It's not a question of what WE'RE doing," Larry said, stepping forwards. "It's a matter of what YOU are GOING to do. Now, you're going to listen to us, or…"

"I don't have to take orders from you!" Peach spat, kicking Larry in the stomach. Roy fired a stun blast at her, knocking her on her back.

"I repeat," Larry said, "You will listen to us, or your precious Mario Brothers will be killed upon their return." Larry brushed his claw across the Princess's chin. "And we wouldn't want that now, would we, my dear?"

The Princess scrambled to her feet and called, "Guards! Come quick!"

Larry nodded at Roy and Morton, who ran to the exits and began firing at the Mushroom guards that came running.

"How could you do this?" the Princess growled. "We trusted you!"

"And therein lies your error, your _highness,_" Ludwig chuckled.

"What are we gonna do with her, boss?" Lemmy asked.

"It's never a bad time to expand the family," Iggy suggested. Ludwig bashed him over the head. "Man, I'm never gonna get any…" Iggy moped, pushing his glasses up.

"If you so much as touch me," Peach snarled, "I will…"

"You'll do what, your highness?" Larry snapped. "You'll do what? When we have all this firepower just itching to be thrown at you? When your precious soldiers are no longer existant? No, I'm afraid you are powerless."

"What are you going to do?" Peach asked, her voice beginning to tremble.

"First, we are going to take your crown."

"NO!"

"Yes," Larry said. "And then, we are going to lead the Mario Brothers into an elaborate trap that will result in a great benefit for us. It will be so amusing to see the brothers not even realizing that they are our tools, won't it, fellas?"

The rest of the Koopa Kids laughed.

"And I'm going to take all your clothes and jewelry and destroy them," Wendy said, walking over to the Princess. "They're all sins against fashion and need to be destroyed."

Peach slapped Wendy across the face.

"Alright, that does it," Larry snapped. "Knock her out." Roy leapt on the Princess's back and struck her head hard with his wand, and Peach's vision went dark.

She awoke in her bed in the castle tower feeling very sluggish and tired, but she saw the Koopa Kids standing beside her bed, smiling.

"What… what have you done?" She moaned wearily.

Lemmy smiled and held her crown above his head.

She shook her head. "No… please, give it back…."

"Tough luck, Princess," Morton said. "Now, as you begin to die, we will manipulate the Mario Brothers into our trap, and there's nothing you can do."

The Koopa Kids all left the room, except for Larry, who turned at the door and said, "You'll be dead in two weeks, Princess. Enjoy your coma in the meantime. Farewell, your highness… for the last time." And he slammed the door shut as he left.

Peach couldn't move… her limbs felt so heavy and weak. Her vision began to blur, and before she slipped out of consciousness she whispered to the air, "Mario… Luigi… forgive me…"

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The golden sun peeked its head above the hilltops, and so the night had passed with no activity on the border. Mario sat snoring in the watchtower when his communicator blared.

"Mario! Hey Mario!"

Mario jolted awake and picked it up. "Unnh…Luigi?"

"Mario, you didn't fall asleep, did you?"

"Ah, no… no, don't be silly."

"Well, it looks like we were duped again, bro."

All at once Mario felt his rage return to him. "That's right! Let's hurry our asses back to the castle. I'm gonna have Koopaling burgers for dinner tonight!"

"But Mario, it's Thursday night. It's lasagna night."

"Oh…. Well then, we'll have Koopaling burgers tomorrow night! Let's go!" They ran down the stairs of the watchtowers, began accelerating across the plain, and took off into the air with their raccoon powers, back towards Mushroom Castle.


End file.
